


A different sort of competition

by toffiendfee



Series: Initial D Oneshots [7]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Takumi is not dense, Valentine's Day, he is just in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: ...In which Takumi just wants to make it through Valentine's Day with as little awkwardness as possible. Two certain new acquaintances make that a lot more difficult than in the years prior.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Series: Initial D Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361323
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A different sort of competition

**Author's Note:**

> My annual token Valentine's Day fic! Maybe I'll make this a thing.

With February, spring was slowly approaching. The first early flowers started to blossom, the trees developed the first buds, and of course the first pink and heart-decorated displays started to pop up in the stores by the beginning of the month.

Takumi had never paid Valentine's Day much mind. Even as the boxes of chocolate he would receive increased in mass with every passing school year, along with the teasing about it (though Takumi was pretty certain there was some jealousy behind it). It didn't matter because he wasn't really interested in the girls from his school. Or anyone, really. Nor was he interested in the chocolate. Eating too much of it just made him sick.

Therefore, most of his Valentine's Day experience was trying to have a normal day as much as possible, avoiding awkward conversations, politely declining any offers for dates (awkward), trying to cheer up Itsuki since his mood always seemed to plummet on this day (also awkward), and attempting to smuggle the chocolate past his dad without him noticing and making some sort of snide comment about it (virtually impossible, super awkward).

So as he stood at the gas station in his work uniform (they didn't get a day off, of course; but it wasn't like any of them had a date, anyway) and considered the bag in his hands with exactly two boxes of chocolate inside, he dealt with it like he dealt with everything on this day: awkwardly.

He certainly hadn't expected to receive these chocolates. Usually that whole ordeal was over once he walked out of the gates of his high school.

Not this time, apparently.

Takumi peered into the bag again, trying not to be too obvious about it since his friends were around.

Ryosuke's chocolates were obviously store-bought and, by the look of them, had been a bit on the pricey side. Takumi almost felt too intimidated to even look at the box for too long. The more he got to know Ryousuke, the more he got the feeling that the other liked to be a bit over-the-top sometimes. Takumi faintly wondered if Ryousuke was secretly poking fun at him by giving him gifts like this. There was even a card that came with the chocolate, written in that familiar neat handwriting. It was like the bouquet of roses all over again and made Takumi feel embarrassingly flustered.

The chocolates Keisuke had given him looked a lot more like a last-minute decision in comparison. Takumi recognised the label of the convenience store nearby. There was no card attached, either. And Keisuke had handed it to him rather unceremoniously, more-or-less shoving it into his hands with the words "Here, might as well give you some, too" before turning around and walking away just like that, leaving Takumi a bit dumbfounded.

Not as dumbfounded as he had been when Ryousuke walked up to him a while later, though. The other had curiously inspected the box of chocolates that Takumi still held in his hands rather awkwardly because he didn't have the time to figure out where to put them yet.

"I see you already got lucky," Ryousuke had said, raising one eyebrow and smiling faintly. Takumi, curse his body's natural reactions, had felt a blush rise to his face.

"Uh, I guess…"

Curse his lack of elaborateness, too.

"Well, I would be happy if you accepted my gift, too."  
Ryosuke had offered him the paper bag in his hands. Marbled gift paper, to be exact.

Naturally, Takumi had accepted it (not like he had much of a choice without making the situation more awkward). Despite the embarrassment – which was mostly his own fault, after all – he thought that it was a nice gesture by both of them, considering that he didn't even know them that well yet.

"I didn't think it was custom for street racers to give each other chocolate on Valentine's," he mumbled, unwisely out loud. Iketani heard him.

"It's _really_ not," he said and took a long look at the bag in Takumi's hands.

Huh.

That just settled it: Both Takahashi brothers were either really weird, or in on one big joke at Takumi's expense. A joke that half the prefecture seemed to be part of, if he looked at the meaningful glance that Iketani and Kenji were exchanging now.

If Takumi was being honest, he was trying not to think too hard about the third option. He sort of acknowledged its existence, but maybe it was better if he didn't interpret too much into this, right?

Should everyone else just assume he was dense. He could live with that.

…Did that mean he had to get _them_ chocolate on White Day now?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know what kind of things I got up to on Valentine's this year: I had an exam and spent the rest of the day mostly curled up in my bed because of period cramps. And then I wrote this! :D


End file.
